Useful links
;www.virtualskipper-game.com :Purchase the full-featured VSK5 game ;DOWNLOADS :Download the free and partially de-featured VSK5Online game ;Virtual Skipper :Official Forum - ( Customer support ) ;www.sailing.org :Official website of the International Sailing Federation (ISAF) and your source for the Racing Rules of Sailing (RRS) ;http://vsk.diades.net/guest.php :Guestlist wizard, allows the inputing of current guestlist and stores the data for editing then and in the future, allows the creation of new guestlists. ;http://vsk.diades.net/black.php :Blacklist wizard, allows the inputing of current blacklist and stores the data for editing then and in the future, allows the creation of new blacklists. ;http://www.diades.net/vsk-rankings.php :VSK Rankings in full VSK clubs ;Anarchist Yacht Club :The focus of the AYC is to promote friendly competition on a global level amongst its members, as well as other similar associations, clubs and groups. New members are always welcome. ;Free World Yacht Club :An international community of sailors and virtual sailors as well as anybody who has an interest in sailing. Founded with the intent to provide a forum for people to express their views and experiences in regard to sailing and virtual sailing as well as a platform to organize and host virtual regattas. Our primary purpose is to promote and encourage good sportsmanship and fair racing while breaking down the barriers associated with VSK related virtual yacht clubs such as club government or discrimination based on age, race, nationality, sailing experience and so on. ;International Team Racing and Beer Drinking Yacht Club :The ITBYC was founded in the year 2000 when a small group of skippers grew sick and tired of skippers in public races, who consistently ignored the ISAF rules and the basic principle of sailing. We wanted to have quality races when sailing online, and a private club with private races was the solution. To ensure our member pool consists of a homogeneous group of skippers, new members are admitted by invitation only. Being a world class sailor will not earn you any "bonus points". Being a nice person will. ;kangourou.ch :Site complet du team Pink Panther, here you can find all boats, skins, templates..... ;http://lebretonet.free.fr :French site with downloadable boats, skins and maps. Possibly home to Team BWS. ;swedenrace.se :Sweden's biggest (and only?) vsk-club. ;Virtual-Winds.com and La Taverne :Virtual Sailing Portal. French VSK resource and club. Boat modeling, events organization, skins and more. ;Virtual Yacht Squadron (VYS) :Established in 2001, the Virtual Yacht Squadron (VYS) is one of the longest running clubs in the Virtual Skipper community. It's international and dedicated membership hosts races every day of the week from between 7:30am and 11:00am GMT. ;vivarace.de :Official German support and fansite for Virtual Skipper. Dynamic ladder for ACC with international sailors, locator service for skins, several match race events over the year and much more... ;vsk-aus.com :The aim of VSK Australia is to create a friendly, active community where skippers from all over the world can compete, chat, learn and discuss all aspects of sailing. Site users access our downloads, forums, technical information, events, training and mentoring. www.vsk-aus.com - has been replaced with www.atmvsk.webs.com - Southern Cross VSK ;VSK-CROATIA :Mailing list, maps, skins, tournaments. ;VSK-Fleet.com :an English/German Site with competitions & a ladder. ;VSK-Match :This is a virtual match-race center. The site provides a ranking system for match racing as well as tools for match-making (meeting opponents). ;vsk-nordic.com :Home to some of the best and friendliest skippers in the community. ;VSK-Polska :Polish sailors' site. Forum, fleet races, match races, rankings. We host two kinds of weekly club regatas and provide match racing ladder. ;VSK-USA.com :Our United States based VSK club welcomes members from the international community. We host weekly club races and provide a friendly atmosphere for virtual sailing. ;vskalive.com :VSKA - the first community in Italy with international skippers, we have Championships - Cups - Meeting - Real Sail and all for great fun. ;VSKFun.com :International community, organizing international events and having weekly races. Publishing many boats for Virtual Skipper and organizing several big events like the Virtual Kieler Woche. All Events are organized (almost) similar to real events, i.e. with Protest Committee(Jury) and Protest hearings. On top VSKFun is offering a german/english Tutorial with lots of hints for Beginners and Advanced Skippers. - Events - Downloads - Tutorials and more ;VSKINTREPID.it :The home of the team Vskintrepid sailing team (ex A-team) and where is the great champion spittillo! Events: In August, the Sunshine cup challenge. In November the melges global championship and in January the GST Trophy! ;VSKipper.com - VSK.it : The official website of the Italian Community. Downloads, tournaments and much more… ;VSKITALIA.com :The first italian VSK support website. The staff is composed of website members from :*www.vsksailing.it :* :* :*www.canaglieracingteam.com. :Services : events, downloads, forums, tutorials, FAQ and usual portal services. Major projects include: :*'Diario di Bordo' - :*'Associazione Italiana Vela Virtuale' - AIVV wants to become the Italian federation of virtual sailing and a collaboration with FIV-CONI official organization. ;vskrussia.com :Virtual race portal and home for Team Russia. The registered users have an opportunity to create own races: Fleet, Match, Team... Publication results of races.. Publication own news.. etc.. ;VSKsailing.com :Our Mission is to provide an enjoyable, consistent, fair, track able hosting environment for Virtual Skipper 5 players. Have More Fun! :It hosts a selection of race tracks and some monitoring tools to track VSK servers, players and trends. Race results (?for races hosted by '''ptero?) are stored and query-able by date, skipper and track. :*''That last feature resembles, in some ways, a vision that initially motivated the creation of this VSK wiki. Read more.'' ;VSKSAILING.it :It is mainly the home of "I-Team" , the team of "blues" virtual skippers ... In this website are organized two events where virtual judge of VSK is the only judge of the event ; this is because many "VSK rookies" can compete with experienced skippers. ;www.vskw.it :VSKW 3rd Season. The home of the vskw challenge team. :The main event is the Challenge Cup. It start in September and finish in June. It is subdivided into 20 Acts, You can subscribe to every act! Other events are The swan cup, The tp52 Audi med cup and the rc44 slam cup! ;yacht-skipper.ru :International Virtual Sailing Community - Yacht-Skipper.Ru '''YSR Team TeamJB - Virtual Sailing Club : International Sailing Club - Daily public server at 19:00UTC and Members Ranking Club Race on Tuesdays at 19:00UTC. : POR Team : O Team português no VSK5, exclusivo a portugueses, residentes ou não em território nacional. The VSK5 Team, exclusive for Portuguese Nationals residents or not in national territory. : Public ACC and TP52 servers every day. Maps especially designed by SAMPA for POR Team. Fan sites ;KD TEAM VSK :Home of KD Team, 3D Custom Boats, 3D Map, Skins, Course Map, Instruments. ;lupidimare.org :Itallian site for skins, utilities ... ?and races? ;Northspace.co.uk :Information, links and resources for VSK. Intended to help with problems and with learning about skinning etc. Course maps & instruments to download. ;polarbear-vsk-skins.com :A site for Skin Download, just for Fun. ;VSK addicted :Home of the United nACCions team :... For those who are vsk addicted and like team race with ACC boat ... ;VSK-JPN :Japanese language wiki dedicated to Virtual Skipper ;vsk-skins.net :more skins ;vsk-diades :Many things VSK www.vsk.conpuntodevista.es Blogs * Racing Rules of Sailing - Look to Windward - a well disciplined presentation of protest facts, Q&A by interested parties and the protest committee and the final ruling; invites participation via comments which are also good reading * Racing Rules blog : Hosted by UK Halsey, a blog started on the eve of release of the ISAF 2009-2012 RRS where those rules are discussed, questioned and clarified. Other * 32nd America's Cup official website * 33rd America's Cup official website * Learn the Racing Rules of Sailing * Sail - wikipedia * Play the rules - test your knowledge of the rules in a quiz with animated illustrations * www.sailx.com - Sailing simulator that is 99% tactics and only 1% handling using Java. A little arcade like but seems to have a good grasp of wind shadow, current, rules, power-up/de-power, sail change, etc. Time acceleration is very high compared to VSK. * Go Team Racing - a website to promote knowledge and participation in team race events. * Nadeo Wiki Category:Content Category:Skins